


Definitely Not a Panty Fic

by milou407



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, but it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Bitty hadn't thought he would receive for his birthday, it was his boyfriend in panties. </p>
<p>It was a very nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Panty Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duke307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke307/gifts).



> Blame Morgan. She made me do it.

If there was one thing Bitty hadn't thought he would receive for his birthday, it was his boyfriend in panties. 

It was a very nice surprise. 

He had known that Jack would come back to Samwell for his birthday, they had discussed that much. All Bitty had really wanted was a small Haus party, nothing special. But this.

This was very special.

Jack was currently spread across his bed, stark naked except for a pair of light blue panties with pink lace and bows. Bitty's eyes slid up Jack's hips and chest, landing on the face he knew so well. Jack had a small, self-satisfied smirk on his face, his eyes a ring of pale blue around dilated pupils. Bitty felt an answering smile cross his face as he stood and stared. 

"Hello Mr. Zimmerman. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was waiting for my boyfriend to get home to unwrap his present," Jack said, stretching his arms lazily above his head, "But he took too long, so I got impatient and started without him."

"Yes, I can see that." Bitty walked towards his bed, shedding clothes as he went, and almost tripped pulling off his jeans. Jack smirked at him again, but it turned into a more intense look as Bitty reached the bed and leaned over him, hovering for a moment before he pressed their lips together. He tried to keep it languid and soft, but as it turns out, not having seen your boyfriend for weeks does not translate well into keeping things slow.

Before he knew it, Bitty was on his back as Jack gazed down at him, his smile immeasurably smug. 

"So," he murmured, interspersing his words with kisses down Bitty's jaw and neck, "I'm guessing you liked the panties?"

"Now where on Earth did you get that idea?" Bitty gasped as Jack nipped at his nipple in retaliation, "Jack-"

"If you're still talking, I'm really not doing my job correctly." Jack continued in his movement, sucking a huge hickey on Bitty's collarbone and leaving a trail of wet kisses down his stomach. 

When he got to Bitty's dick, Jack grinned up at him, his smile crooked and wicked, before he drew his tongue over the head of Bitty's erection. He took his sweet time, licking all over, until Bitty was about to scream from frustration. 

"Jack, please, just do something, I don't even care what it is, anything-" Bitty's voice cut out as he bit back a moan while Jack finally took him all the way into his mouth. Bitty felt as though he were about to burst at the seams at the way Jack's mouth felt on him, all hot, wet heat. 

When he opened his eyes and looked down, Bitty was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Jack's head between his legs, his hair all mussed, and down below the curve of his back, his perfectly-toned hockey ass under the thin layer of blue and pink lace.

This time, Bitty couldn't hold in the moan and Jack looked up at him again in response to the loud noise, his big blue eyes innocent looking, or as innocent as he could look with a dick in his mouth. Bitty bit his lip as he tried to hold back, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Jack, sweetheart, I'm going to-" 

Instead of pulling back, Jack took Bitty all the way to the back of his throat and sucked, hard. Bitty felt himself unravel as he came into Jack's mouth, with Jack swallowing him down. Once he felt his breath even out again, Bitty pulled Jack up into a kiss, threading his fingers through his hair and tasting himself on Jack's tongue. He could feel Jack hard against his thigh, and grinned wickedly as he flipped them, ending up straddled over Jack's hips. He got up on his knees and pulled the panties off of Jack, letting his dick free and gathering the panties in his hand.

Jack frowned, "I thought you liked the panties?"

"Oh, I do," Bitty lowered his voice as he wrapped his hand and the panties around Jack's dick, the light blue and pink lace a lovely contrast to the flushed red of Jack's erection. "I especially like the thought of you wearing these all day, waiting for me to see you in them. Putting them on this morning, walking around Providence in them, and driving down, all the while feeling the lace against you, just waiting for me to find you in them."

Jack threw his head back against the pillows, "Bitty-"

"Did you have to go shopping for these panties?" Bitty asks, speeding up, jacking him fast and hard, "Did you go into a store to buy panties for yourself? Or did you go online and have them delivered, a kinky secret in a brown box? I bet the anticipation was killing you, waiting to show me these. Did you wear them for yourself too? You look gorgeous in these panties, Jack, I couldn't blame you if you wore them just to show off. But I don't want you to show them off to anyone else, just me."

"God- Bitty, Eric, please-" Jack squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his hands in the sheets.

"We should go shopping together, for panties for both of us," Bitty whispered into Jack's ear, "It's really unfair that you're the only one with panties. I think I should get some too. Maybe some red ones, with a lot of lace. We should get some together, and then we can go home, and I can make you scream in them. I can fuck you while we're wearing the panties, get them a little dirty..."

"Bitty!" Jack gasps as he comes, his come splashing their chests, Bitty's hand, and the panties. Bitty cleans them up with a tissue and tosses it in the trash, dropping the panties off of the side of the bed before curling up around Jack on the small mattress. 

"Good birthday?" Jack asked, kissing the top of Bitty's head as he pulled a sheet over the two of them. 

"Best birthday," Bitty said, planting a kiss on Jack's chest and reminding himself to ask Jack tomorrow where he got the panties.

They have some shopping to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my visual inspiration for Jack's panties: https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/lace/perfectly-pretty-panties-z592
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Much love


End file.
